


Poor Planning

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Things go pear-shaped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #458: Poor.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Poor Planning

~

“Excellent.” Malfoy smiled faintly. 

Harry edged his way toward a defensible corner. 

“How much?” the man asked, still eyeing the artefact. 

“I’m open to negotiation,” said Malfoy. 

The man grinned, revealing very poor dental work. “I could see…fifty Galleons?” 

Malfoy huffed. “Don’t waste my time. I couldn’t part with it for less than five hundred.” 

As they haggled, Harry glanced around the shop. It had been cleaned up, all traces of the previous scuffle removed. Craning his neck, Harry tried to look behind the counter. 

“Acceptable,” said Malfoy. “Three twenty-five it is.” 

The man nodded. “I’ll get the money.” 

~

Harry, trying to check out the counter, distantly heard the negotiation end. Concentrating on his investigation, however, he didn’t sense anything until the man collided with him, shoving him against the wall.

“Someone else’s here!” the man shouted, pulling his wand. “Who are you?” 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide, and he looked to all the world like a poor, defenseless witch. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

The man’s eyes narrowed, and pointing the wand at Malfoy, he snapped, “ _Stupefy_!” 

When Malfoy went down, a cool wave of fear went through Harry. Drawing his wand, he threw off the Cloak. “ _Expelliarmus_!”

~


End file.
